Wireless networks have gained popularity in recent years as the onset of cellphones has led to ever increasing computing capability in the form of a hand-held or highly portable personal wireless device. So-called WiFi and newer WiMax capabilities provide wireless routing and throughput at transmission rates once achievable only by wired connections. Newer wireless mobile devices provide capabilities of email, media playback, and web browsing once only available in wired devices. As popularity of personal mobile devices increases, developers continue to produce increasingly bandwidth-hungry applications. Thus, the resulting user demand triggers an industry response resulting in increasing per-user bandwidth consumption. The underlying network infrastructure supporting this wireless demand therefore continues to be pushed to transport additional bandwidth for supporting the user base.